Optical fibers have displaced copper-based connectivity in much of the traditional long-haul and metro telecommunication networks for numerous reasons such as large bandwidth capacity, dielectric characteristics and the like. As higher network speeds for communication networks are required the optical fiber will move deeper into the communication networks toward the electronics located in servers and switches that manage traffic on the communication network. As this migration of optical fibers deeper into communication networks occurs new challenges will be encountered for making optical connections to the electronics. By way of example, aligning and maintain optical alignment of a plurality of optical fibers of an optical connection during operating conditions presents unresolved needs.